Airbag arrangements are integrated in most vehicles for protection of an occupant in case of a collision. It is known to vacuum pack the airbag arrangements in order to integrate the same in a vehicle in an installation space saving manner.
For example, DE 10 2008 044 912 B2 describes a gas bag package with a shaping envelope which is evacuated and which encompasses the gas bag package. The gas bag package is brought to form fit with a second component in a subsection of the gas bag package by inserting the gas bag package in the second component.